A New Friendship
by Nyc-lna
Summary: Rachel, en deuil, retourne à Lima et rencontre Marley : c'est le début d'une grande" amitié.


Depuis la mort de Finn, Rachel était retournée assez souvent à Lima. Finn lui manquait terriblement. Et elle ne pouvait pas se remettre à New York. Il avait été son premier et unique vrai amour. Son grand amour : l'amour de sa vie. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait subir sa relation avec Brody. Mais au moment où elle sortait avec celui-ci, elle savait qu'elle se remettrait avec Finn quoi qu'il arrive car ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Toutes les 2 semaines, en week end, elle revenait à Lima. Pas pour voir ses parents, ni ses amis du Glee Club. Elle venait lui parler. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait là haut. Au Paradis.

Mais ce jour là, quand elle arriva au cimetière, elle aperçut une jeune fille. En se rapprochant Rachel se rendit compte de qui était cette personne. C'était Marley Rose. Une petite nouvelle du Glee Club. Elle était en 2nde. C'était une fille brillante que ce soit scolairement ou artistiquement. Elle avait une voix magnifique assez jazz. Et elle était très belle, brune aux yeux bleus. Elle était aussi très fragile : elle était boulimique. Finn lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle. Il disait que Marley lui ressemblait beaucoup, sans la partie drama queen. Rachel s'approcha d'elle, elle se rendit compte que Marley pleurait. Celle ci, quand elle apperçut Rachel, se dépecha de sécher ses larmes et se tourna vers Rachel :

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrai. Je vais te laisser. Je suis sure que tu préfères rester seule. » Marley disait cela en s'éloignant. Rachel lui attrapa le bras avec douceur pour l'en empêcher.

« Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Finn, il a été d'un énorme soutien après ta chute aux communales. Il t'aimait beaucoup. Il me parlait beaucoup de toi. Il disait que tu étais très ambitieuse et talentueuse. Il m'avait aussi dit que tu étais très fragile et que tu n'avais pas beaucoup confiance en toi. Il m'avait demandé de te donner des cours de chant pour te redonner confiance. » Marley avait baisser les yeux au sol. Elle ne dit rien : elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis Marley brisa le silence :

« -Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est mon égoïsme qui m'a fait refuser. J'avais trop d'amour propre pour donner des cours. Je venais de faire le Winter Showcase de la NYADA. Je me sentais au dessus de tout le monde, une star. J'étais stupide, répondit Rachel.

- Mais non, Rachel, ne dit pas ça. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Tu es simplement fière de ce que tu es, de ce que tu as fais. Après ça, pourquoi voudrais-tu donner des cours à une fille que tu ne connais pas dans une ville pomée de l'Ohio ? Moi, j'aurais fais la même chose.

-Oui, mais ça m'aurait permis de faire connaissance avec vous tous, les petits « nouveaux », dit Rachel en arborant un sourire triste, et puis j'aurais vu Finn. »

« -Non, arrête de te culpabiliser, Rachel. Tu ne feras jamais ton deuil en te reprochant autant de choses. Tu es la fille la plus extraordinaire, la plus talentueuse et la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es aussi la plus forte. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi brisé mais d'aussi déterminé à faire plaisir aux autres. Même si c'est la chose la plus dur à faire, tu dois t'en remettre pour accomplir tes rêves, Rachel.

-Mais Finn était mon rêve. Il était ma personne. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Oublier ces 4 dernières années que j'ai passé avec lui au Glee Club répondit Rachel en commençant à pleurer.

-Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Ce n'est pas le but, Marley dit ces mots en prenant la main de Rachel. »

A ce moment là, elles étaient toutes les deux en train de pleurer. Rachel, les yeux baissés vers le sol, ne s'en était pas aperçu et quand elle leva les yeux à Marley et qu'elle vit des larmes couler sur les joues rosies par le froid de Marley, elle prit cette dernière dans c'est bras. Elles restèrent une vingtaine de minutes dans cette position. Rachel se sentait bien avec Marley. Elle adorait Kurt, Santana et les autres mais ils ne trouvaient jamais les bons mots pour la réconforter, ils étaient assez maladroits en employant certains mots. Marley avait su comment la réconforter et Rachel savait pourquoi : elles étaient pareilles et Marley avait dit exactement ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui dise. A ce moment là, Rachel et Marley surent que c'était le début d'une grande amitié.


End file.
